Amaranthine
by aden mourningstar
Summary: This story takes place after Zoey and the gang defeat Kalona and Nefret. New Fledgings, New Vamps., and new evil and powers come out. rated M for later chapters. I do not own ANYTHING all rights go to Kirstin and P.C. Cast


Zoey was deep in thought pondering the events of the last two years. She, with the help of her best friends and circle, had defeated two of the most evil beings that had ever existed to her knowledge. She sat deep in thought on the events that took place…

_Nefret and Kalona were held in place by a cage of fire and wind. Her circle tight in place around her. She looked at each of them in turn and smiled " guys while I focus on the elements and begin the ritual I need each of you to ask your own elements to rid of this evil and ask Nyx to lend you her strength as we do this ok?" Each nodded their understanding "and after you do this I will evoke them on a grand scale and we will finally rid the world of this evil." She looked at Damien and nodded for him to begin. He took a deep breath and began "Nyx I ask you to bless me with the strength of will to do this." "Wind I ask you to blow strong and true and to take with you the Evil that has tainted this world and the people around us." With that a gale force wind surrounded the room and seemed to suck the very breath from the two prisoners. I then turned to Shaunee, who sent a silent prayer to Nyx. "Fire I ask you to bring your cleansing power and banish this evil from our midst." Fire engulfed her and quickly enveloped Nefret and Kalona, seeming to burn them from within. Turning next to Erin I winked. "Water I ask that you bring with you the rushing rivers and tidal waves of an ocean to rid us of the evil that has been brought upon us." A river then rushed from her and poured with unrelenting force upon the two prisoners. Stevie Rae winked at me and began "Earth I ask that once again you bring these two evils to you and take them from us." The castle began to tremble and shake and the ground began to crack. I turned to Aphrodite in the center and smiled at her, "Nyx help me please," "Spirit I ask you to come and cleanse this world of the evil that has plagued us and ask that if it be your will Nyx to welcome them into your arms." A feeling of peace and hope left her and spread over all of us before going to the Two prisoners and we all heard and saw them scream as the pure love of the Goddess enveloped them. I took my place in the center and turned to face them, "YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON YOU STUPID BITCH, BUT YOU SHALL NOT HEAR THE END OF US. WE WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Nefret screamed, with that I threw my hand up halting her, "You will not harm anymore people Nefret or you Kalona, WIND, FIRE, WATER, EARTH, AND SPIRIT, I ASK THAT YOU HEAR ME AND TAKE WITH YOU THE EVIL THAT HAS PLAGUED FOR FAR TO LONG, I ASK YOU TOO TAKE THEM TO THE GODDESS WHO GIVES US LIFE AND WHO LOVES US UNCONDITIONALLY AND TO HAVE HER BE THEIR JUDGE." With that the elements departed and took with them the people who had plagued us for so long. With that all four of us with the exception of Aphrodite fell to the floor in extreme pain, I was the first to regain myself watching as Aphrodite, sobbed for all of us, I quickly ran to Damien, "Spirit I ask for you to be with all of them as they make the transition into the Change and to help them feel the love of the Goddess." I felt a welcoming caress as the element left me to do my bidding, I pulled Damien into my arms as I looked upon his face seeing tears "Z, am I rejecting the Change?" He sobbed, "No sweetie, you are Chang- should I say you just Changed. Look" I held up a compact so that he could see the sapphire blue marks that formed shapes that swirled delicately around his brown eyes and formed what looked like mini tornadoes. _

_I then went to Shaunee and Erin who were huddled together coming around and standing up "Z, did we just?" I nodded and showed them the mirror, Shaunee gasped, and looked as the marks looked like fire licking her cheek bones, and Erin's looked as though waves were wrapping around her eyes which were wet with tears…_

Zoey was pulled from her memories when a pair of strong arms encircled her, "What has pulled you away from the bed baby?" James Stark asked nipping at her neck. Zoey smiled and turned kissing him, "Oh nothing I was just thinking about everything that has happened. I mean ridding the world of Kalona and Nefret then everyone changing and coming back and becoming High Priestess its all so much" she sighed leaning into the arms of the man of her dreams. "I mean not only did we rid the world of the evil that has plagued us, and make it through the change, but I was made High Priestess and everyone has been put in a position of power here at the school…" Zoey sighed again. Stark bent in front of her and took her face into his hands, "Baby don't worry," he soothed, "Nyx and the High Council would not have put you all into this position if they all didn't think that you could handle it. Maybe you need to call a circle with the group and see if Nyx will answer your questions." He smiled looking into the deep brown eyes of the woman he loved. "I still can't get over your marks they are beautiful." Stark smiled kissing her palm. Zoey giggled, they truly are something she thought. Her Marks had not turned the customary shade of sapphire as most adult Vampyres usually did, hers had turned black as a sign that she truly was Nyx's true Daughter of the Night. " Call your circle and have your conversation and I am sure you will feel much better. I am going to go shower" He kissed her lips and left.

She sighed and left to the temple. "Spirit, I ask that you go to my friends and tell them to come to the temple as soon as they can." Zoey smiled when she felt the familiar caress that always associated with spirit, and waited for the soul leaping feeling of when it returned from doing her bidding "Thank you Spirit you may depart with my eternal thanks." Now she waited. Not even five minutes later a very tired looking group entered the temple area.

"What's going on Z?" The twins asked rubbing the sleep from their eyes. "I was just feeling overwhelmed and was just thinking that there was something that Nyx was wanting to tell us so I decided to call a circle. You guys willing?" They all nodded. Each took their position in the circle with Aphrodite smudging all of them. Zoey turned to Damien and began, "Air I call you to this circle and ask that you bring with you a clarifying breeze that will bring with it guiding words from the Goddess." as soon as she lit the candle the room was enveloped with a gentle breeze. Turning south to Shaunee, she began again, " Fire I call you to this circle and ask that you bring with you a flame that will illuminate the dark reaches of our minds and allow the light of the Goddess to enter them" and everyone was embraced by the warmth of a hearth fire. "Water I call you to this circle and ask that you wash away all the confusion that is circling us." The breeze suddenly was filled with the scents of salt water and a gentle mist was felt from all. "Earth I call you to this circle and ask that you bring with you the reassurance that we can face what ever comes our way." The sounds birds and lavender could be heard and smelt on the breeze. Turning to the center Zoey centered herself. "Spirit I call you to this circle and ask of you to bring our prayers and concerns to the Goddess so that we may hear the answer." I sighed when I felt my soul leap and felt all the elements around me moving through me.

We stayed in silent prayer for what seemed like ages before I heard the shocked gasp from Aphrodite, I looked up and saw the form of our goddess in all of her ethereal beauty standing before us. "Merry Meet, my beautiful Sons and Daughters." Nyx smiled to each of us and floated to the center of the circle, "My children I come bearing some grave news, a new evil I feel is coming to plague the world again and it will be up to you all and a few extras who I have not yet chosen to rid the world of it." Everyone gasped at the revelation, "I have to say that I am so happy with all of you. It does my heart well to see all of you so happy and strong and to know that you all will fight with everything in you to make sure that the world is not once again plunged into darkness." everyone smiled at this and I knew that this was all that we needed. "I have one last thing to do before I must depart, but know that you may not always see you I am never far away, now on to business, Aphrodite will you please come?" Aphrodite hesitantly walked in front of her and her eyes were beaming with unshed tears, "My dear Aphrodite, I know that I once told you that you would always be more sublimely human than anything, however with the evil I foresee coming you will need the more developed Powers that the Change will bring." with that Nyx kissed Aphrodite on the forehead much the same way she had me, and she fell to the floor as she went through the change.

"Arise my beautiful Daughter and know that I will always love you. As I told Aphrodite, you all will gain a few new gifts from me, Look to your strengths as to the way to find them. Blessed be my darlings." With that I dismissed the elements and turned to the group. "Well that answered a few questions don't you think?" I laughed and looked to Aphrodite who was sobbing, her Marks were beautiful, the crescent that had been nonexistent before, was now filled in and the tattoos spiraling down her face looked like clouds with ancient symbols in them. "I belong again." was all I heard her repeating as I hugged her.

Author Notes 

First off this story takes place after Zoey and the gang have defeated Nefret and Kalona.

Second of all I could not take Aphrodite not being a vamp. Anymore and with the plot I have she needed to be fully Vampyre.

Third each will have a new gift, not telling yet though, and hopefully you all like it.

R&R people lol J Aden.


End file.
